


Birthday Headcanon // SPN

by sirenbarnes



Series: Spn Imagines/ Preferences [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, SPN Imagines, SPN fluff, Supernatural Headcanons, spn headcanons, supernatural imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Birthday Headcanon // SPN

**Dean Winchester**

****

  * _Dean trying to sneak out of the bed to make you breakfast, but waking you up in the process.  
_
  * _telling you to go back to sleep, which you don’t.  
_
  * _wrapping your arms around dean, making him jump._
  * _“You should be sleeping, I was going  
_
  * _“but, I hate sleeping without you.”_
  * _“happy birthday babygirl.”_
  * _Kissing you passionately._
  * _Sam walking in on you’s ._
  * _Dean making you breakfast._
  * _Basically chilling in the bunker watching romcoms { much to dean’s delight.}_
  * _Also having a lot of sex._
  * _dean making you a cake._
  * _road trip._
  * _having a romantic picnic._
  * _sitting on the hood of the impala, snuggled into each other._
  * _“I love you, y/n.”  
_
  * _more kissing, which leads to having sex in the car._



** Sam Winchester **

 

  * _Sam would sneak out of bed {successfully} and go make you an amazing breakfast._
  * _Sam would then go back into yours and his shared room and wake you up._
  * _“Happy birthday y/n, i love you so much.”  
_
  * _Eating  breakfast._
  * _Birthday sex._
  * _After begging dean for the impala,and dean saying no,sam decides to hotwire a car._
  * _taking  you on a roadtrip._
  * _Sam treatig you like a queen._
  * _Eating to much diner food._
  * _Going to a beach._
  * _star gazing._



**Castiel**

****

  * _Castiel trying to make you breakfast but he ends burning everything._
  * _Waking up to the smell of burnt toast._
  * _Wrapping your arms around his waist._
  * _“I was going to make you breakfast , but I ended up burning it.”  
_
  * _“It’s the thought that counts.”  
_
  * _Castiel kissing you._
  * _“Happy birthday.”  
_
  * _Castiel kissing you again._
  * _Having passionate birthday sex._
  * _Watching Netflix while cuddling._



 

 

**Crowley**

 

****

  * _Crowley treating you like a queen._
  * _Getting you a lot of expensive gifts._
  * _Crowley taking you to expensive restuarants._
  * _Having hot passionate sex._



**Lucifer:**

  * _Lucifer taking you to the place you dream of traveling._
  * _Having a romantic lunch and dinner at a fancy restaurant._
  * _Having rough sex._



 

**Gabriel** **:**

  * _Gabriel making you breakfast._
  * _Having kinky sex._
  * _Gabriel giving you multiple gifts._
  * _Taking you to a fancy restaurant._
  * _A lot of hand holding and kissing._




End file.
